


Leave it to the Wayside

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [7]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: He's the product of a lot of different souls.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 4





	Leave it to the Wayside

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _the expanse, holden, 22 acres_

Sometimes he feels more like a conglomerate than a person; just the price that eight people had to pay for twenty-two acres of freedom.

The numbers weigh on him - eight parents, twenty-two acres, fifty-odd crew on the _Cant_ , ( _one point five million souls on Eros_ ).

On the _Roci_ , the numbers are smaller - one ship, three crew, one woman sharing his bunk, alive and whole and more than he deserves; it’s no twenty-two acres, but it’s all he ever really wanted, anyway.


End file.
